godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 5-10
<< Previous Chapter ---- Infantry Swarm - Invasion ---- "Why does it always have to be pain that signals your body is in danger?" I growled, clutching with my intact arm my stomach and looked down on the shredded right. Below the elbow it was simply missing, torn off by the explosion that I tried to contain with it. "Why couldn't it be something else... like numbness?!" I shook my head and looked around the room, the white vines were doing their job and destroying the God Arcs all around, cutting off the God Eaters from the only source of potential damage that they could wield against me. 'Get them all, give them what they deserve.' As usual, the voice was driving me to action. I grimaced and looked down at the front of the armor I wore, it was mostly shredded, even the skin underneath and I could even see where the explosion dug into my body. "At this point, I'm not even going to think why am I fine..." I reached to my head with the left hand and ran my fingers on my forehead. There were holes, tentatively I tried to reach for the one in the center of my forehead and my finger could fit into it entirely. ... Okay, that seems perfectly normal... Like the white substance repairing - Reforming - my body... Even the right arm that was ripped off. ... 'Give them to me!' I was urged once more, the voice rumbling in my head and it felt like my head is going to explode. "Sheesh, okay okay... Could you keep it down?" I grumbled and saw as the vines finished the God Arcs and started coiling around my right arm, tangling with each other and forming a makeshift limb in the process. "Well, better than a wooden peg I guess." I shrugged and took a somewhat shaky step forward. "Soma... I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds for this." I clenched the wound on my stomach as I struggled advancing. 'Hurry!' With a scoff, a grimace crept onto my face. "Shut up, you're so damn annoying." It took a few minutes until I managed to get into the lobby, an empty one at that. Not to mention with the exception of the shutter I just passed, everything was locked down. It was obvious they are going to raise a stand against me, but they can't kill me. "Sore losers, are we?" 'Kill them for me!' I sighed and went to the elevator, ignoring the constant demands and the buzzing. They were getting louder and louder as time went, it didn't help much as the vines were now digging deep into my body and - helping - to restore the damage the grenades caused, in the meantime that meant it was turning from bright red to a sick white. My left hand patted the previously wounded area out of curiosity and the vines poked out in response, feeling my arm and then retracting once more. "Creepy..." In the next moment I was hurled forward, an insanely dense energy pinning right to the wall. I tried to move, but the torrent of energy was literally constant, for long seconds I was pasted and helplessly enduring the rain of destruction. Once it ended, I dropped to the ground, damaged and in a pained shock. "What the hell was that?" I muttered and tried to turn my head towards where my assailants were. "Canon..." The vines were now digging into my back and the scorched areas on the hind side of my legs and arms, she was fishing out an O-Ampule and injecting it in her God Arc, that damned large Blast gun, beside her Shun was looking quite desperate looking more like to run than fight apparently. 'Kill her!' "Shut up, I know... How does she have her weapon? I know the suit ate the God Arcs." Said pink haired menace of a medic, finished reloading and aimed the weapon at me once more. She had an insane glitter in her eyes and a dark smirk on her face as she apparently laughed and opened fire. 'I like her.' Said the voice and I simply raised my right arm in front of me, the entangled vines quickly separated and formed a sort of shield in front of me. The incoming radial dispersed on the makeshift barrier and allowed me to advance forward, towards the God Eater. Once the downpour of energy was over, I peeked over the shield and noted that she was once again reloading. 'Grab her.' I pointed at Canon and the shield dispersed into vines once more, now darting at the female in sight and despite she tried to back away, all of them hit their mark digging into her flesh across her body and I could see as the vines were dispersing in her, taking root and connecting under the skin. A blinding flash erupted in my face, momentarily disorienting me and I felt the vines sever roughly half the distance between me and the now infected God Eater, following that there was a deep gash opening up diagonally on my chest and I felt along the pain a strange substance seeping in me from that wound. "Shun..." Once my eyes cleared up, I could see the boy clearly strangled by Canon. Although the vines were severed, their purpose was still complete. Canon, now her skin and clothes pierced by the still wriggling vines were holding up the boy with a single hand, her fingers clasped tight around the neck of the boy who struggled at his best to free himself, to no avail. "Do it." I called at the same time as the voice and we both saw the mad grin on the infected God Eaters face as she crushed the boys neck. "Come." 'Blast it open!' The voice cackled in my head and I pointed at the barricaded elevator. "Fire." With my command, Canon lifted her God Arc and fired a massive blast. As the obstruction was demolished, the lifts damaged doors opened to us. It was clear it's not going to work from now on, but the shaft was still free. I gestured for her to follow and went to the shaft, grabbed the cable and started to climb. At the second levels door, I plunged the right vine covered arm into the middle and forcefully separated it. "Get in and kill everyone, once finished follow me." 'They're hiding... Find them... KILL THEM!! KILL HIM!!! ' "You've got serious issues, you know that?" I crawled to the next floor and opened the door just like the one before. I stepped out and heard a beeping sound, when I looked down, there was a wire snapped and I couldn't even curse before the explosion engulfed me. "Soma... You're so dead..." I growled as I collapsed from the injuries, pain shooting throughout my body as the vines were trying their best to converge and help me recover. I looked up as the males door opened and he walked out rather smugly. Behind him were the others, each one holding a fire arm. Gina's eye sole visible glittered, almost with the same insanity that was usually present in Canon's and that gave me an idea. 'Yeah, we can use her.' Agreed the voice and I started to laugh weakly. I was staring down the five God Eaters, each one was armed with either rifles or pistols, but since they were only conventional weapons there was not much they could do. Sure, my body was healing very slowly, but it was surely recovering. Soma wasn't stopping glaring at me, while King at his side said something with a scoff and raised his rifle. With a calm aim, he shot and for a moment the world blacked out. 'She's down there... call her!' A second shot was fired and now I was really blinded, only at that moment did I realize that he was aiming for my eyes. "H-hey..." I coughed somewhat, the others instantly tensing, although I didn't quite know how was I able to make that out at all... "Soma tell me..." I laughed wryly, as I raised my arm up and quickly flung a finger out, from it a small piece of the vines was sent as a projectile towards Gina, a small shriek signaled that it hit home. "Did you think of everything?" I coughed as a sole gunshot rang and a body collapsed. My left eye was getting something, albeit the vision it in was very blurred. "Go to hell, you monster." His words penetrated the buzz and I laughed wearily, especially since it that very moment hell came for him, quite literally. The floor behind him exploded and he was sent crashing in front of me, the others were too close to the center of the radial that tore through the ceiling a floor under were either dead, or fatally wounded. 'KILL HIM!!' "Hold your horses... I'm barely alive here." I coughed weakly and forced myself to stand, looking down on the male in front of me. He wasn't quite unharmed either, the blazing energy of the attack had caused him quite severe burns on his legs and it didn't see he'll be able to stand any time soon. "So... I've got a better idea." My laughter filled the hall as a vine started to wriggle forward on the tip of my finger. 'KILL HIM!!' The voice was rumbling in my head and I snickered in response. "He'll die, relax." I dropped the vine on the hand of Soma and watched as he realized what I had in mind. "So... Did you think of everything?" I asked with a sneer as the vine started to dig into his flesh and spread underneath his skin. "Because, you got on my fucking nerves..." his infected hand started to move, despite all his efforts to stop it. "You'll get what you deserve, you bastard." Soma was glaring at me with gritted teeth as his arm was slowly reaching for his neck and to be honest, I must have wielded a rather wide grin myself while I waited out his suffering. It was all taken from me when a bullet piercing his head and the dark skinned male died instantly. I looked up in surprise only to see Gina badly wounded from the explosion, but taken over from the infection holding her smoking rifle. 'This one wasn't it either...' I heard the voice apparently shocked. 'Then who is it?!' "Geez, why do you have to be so... impatient?" I sighed and watched as the infection started to spread over the fresh corpse in front of me. 'There must be one! ONE THAT YOU WANT TO KILL!!!' I held my ears instinctively as the voice boomed and I sighed, shaking my head. "Why didn't you just ask instead of this apparent killing spree?" 'TELL ME!!' Once more I winced at the voice and breathed out slowly. "C, naturally. Who else?" 'KILL HER!!' "I get it... Well, on this one actually I agree with you, though finding her... will be a pain in the back." -Ah...hem.- The speakers came alive across the base, while the alert flashing vanished. -Testing, testing... Is this thing on?- The owner of the voice must have knocked her fingers on the mike before she continued. -To all infected and murderous entities present in the Branch, please gather in the primary training area. I repeat, to all infected and murderous entities present in the Branch, please gather in the primary training area.- 'Her! KILL!' I laughed at that, the voice was being unable to think straight apparently, so lost in it's murderous intent. "Okay, okay, I get it." 'KILL!!' "Geez, pipe down, I'm going okay?" I was still in a rather sorry state, but managed to get up. I looked over to where the two infected God Eaters were spreading the vines over the rest of the corpses. "Well guys, you do what you do best. Infect and kill. In the meantime, there's pest control to be had." C was repeating her instructions like every few minutes and I was getting really bored of it by the time I arrived to the area. Interestingly enough she was there and all alone, perfect for me. 'Kill!' Urged me the voice as soon I spotted her, at least my body was now healed - patched by vines - up more or less and ready to fulfill the blood lust within me. "Glad you could make it." She smiled at me and I just blinked at the pale pest in confusion. "I can get you cookies, milk or... you would prefer me?" C asked with her index finger put to her lips and slightly pursing them to what I just laughed. "Are you okay?" "Yes, yes I will be." The damn buzzing was now literally driving me insane, not to mention the now incoherent mumbling of the damn voice in my head. "I just need you to do me a favour and come here, will you?" I gestured towards the female. "So me it is." C answered with a smug grin and crossed her arms. "But why do I need to get to you, you should come for me since you want something from me and not vice versa, right?" I just clenched my fists and whipped my right arm forward, the vines shot out and in the blink of an eye tangled around the neck and right arm of the pale girl, she was still wearing that damn smirk and it was widening considerably. "Come over here, I said!" I yanked her off feet and dragged in front of me, the vines now pinning her to the ground, but she was still wearing that damn smug grin. "Right, right. So, care to tell me your name?" The pale female was looking up at me now, and despite the apparent upper hand I've gained above her, the smugness and self confidence just radiated from the annoying pest. Adding on the already maddening pile of the voice, the buzz and my seething anger. "What does it have to do with anything?!" I raised my left arm, clenched in a tight fist ready to wipe that annoying smirk off her face. I was so close to slamming it down in her face, with enough force mustered that is going to crack her skull and wipe that damn grin off. "Humor me?" C stated bluntly and I was close to having a nervous breakdown, but somehow I held myself still sane. Still myself and decided to do so, humoring her. "I'm... I... My..." I couldn't recall, no matter how hard I tried. It didn't help that the buzz was deafening, the voice in my head driving me crazy, or the smug grin on C fueling my anger. "I don't fucking care as long I kill you!" "And then?" She pressed on with the same confident voice and that made me loose track once more. "W-huh?" She chuckled under my hold. "I asked then what are you planning to do?" "Why would you care, you'll be dead anyways!" I shot back, but something was feeling very wrong all of a sudden. "Most probably, but really now. Tell me... do you know what you did?" C tilted her head a bit, poking with it towards the direction of the main base. "What I did?" I tried to think back just what could she mean, but there was a blur. "What matters is what I'm going to do!" I snarled and from the clenched fist, I've decided to just strangle her to death, like the other one. "... Who? Other... who?" "See, you're having some troubles after all. Not even knowing who you are any more, or what you did. Is literally killing the only thing you can think of?" Her voice was trying to calm me, however it just reached the very opposite reaction. "Thinking?" I laughed at her, the damn buzz and the voice wasn't even letting me think at all. "Who needs to think, if I can just end you with my hands right here?!" "Say, do you remember how do you look like?" C was getting on my nerves with all of her question, constantly interrupting my thoughts and derailing me with her annoying inquiries. "AGAIN?!" I roared, slamming the vine covered right arm down on her, pressing the air out of her lungs, but despite that she still grimaced with that smug grin. "Why are you trying to confuse me over and over again?!" "Do you?" Asked the pale female and I freaking snapped, lifting her from the ground and slamming down, embedding the small body into the hardened floor a few centimeters. "NO!" I yelled into her face, to what she just started snickering. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING DAMMIT?!" "I see, so, was it like this before?" She pointed to the side and I turned my head also to see a large wall covered with mirrors. "Bef--" Inside it was a bizarre scene, a freaking large white monstrosity with vines erupting from it's back and lashing out violently and randomly at anything nearby, pinning down the smug little pest to the ground. "What is that?" "Apparently you." Stated C and I just blankly stared at the image, even when I tried to move my body to my fright the monster mimicked the movement perfectly. I stared blankly at C, then back at the mirror and through it... at myself... "But that's... wrong." Despite my mind couldn't recall at all, I knew it's not me, it's all wrong. It's impossible for that... thing to be me. "Can't be me, I'm... I... What am I?" "Of course it's wrong, since you aren't this, Sierra." Finally she said a name. However that name had no real meaning to me, it sounded wrong just like everything started to feel wrong. "Sierra? I'm..." The buzz and the voice started their chorus up with renewed fervor, felt like they were trying to stop me from something. "SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!!" I shouted in pain, confusion and fatigue. All of this was wearing me out way more than being caught in that annoying bastards trap or ambushes. "Us?" C asked the simple question, which was not helping at all only fueling the madness. "All of us, who?" "Your god forsaken questions, that god damn voice and that hell damned buzzing!" I slammed my arm at her chest, but she didn't even flinch at the attempt. "YOU ARE DRIVING ME MAD, ALL OF YOU!!" "So you killed them because of the voice?" As usual, C kept her calm and posed the question. "Them?" I tried to recall, but my mind was blank. "I don't know!" I was sure I'm going to lose my mind if this continues on, something I feared very much. "ANYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP!" "So you want to kill me because you want to make it stop?" Her words made me snap back and recall my original drive that led me here. "YES! NOW DIE!" My left hand then wrapped around her neck, fingers digging into her skin with the intent of suffocating the damn pest until she goes extinct. "But if you kill me it won't stop." Despite my best efforts, giving all my strength she managed to continue. I couldn't make her shut up at all. "It doesn't matter whose life you take, it will be there and in fact it will be growing stronger and stronger each second, each minute you give into it." "You're talking as if you can help me!" I glared at the pest in my grip, removed the vine covered right arm from the lock I had her under and urged the vines to coil around her neck also, strangulating the menace with added pressure. "I've been there." Still, she couldn't be stopped. Still, she was opening her mouth, her voice flowing as if I wasn't bent on trying to take her life. Still, she was trying to lend me a hand. "Obviously I know what you are experiencing, let me help you." "Help... from you... The joke of the millennia." I snarled, but with great force of willpower, I released her neck. It was bent in way it shouldn't be possible, crushed into mince meat and despite all that, she offered me help. "Just take my hand will you?" C coughed lightly and rubbed her throat with one arm, and offered the other to me. "Anything to make this hell end..." I sighed in defeat and offered my left to her, but she simply pushed past my arm and plunged her hand into my chest. "Then wake up." ---- End of Chapter 2017,06,23 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic